Friendly Competition
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: It started out as a friendly wager; well, less friendly and more selfish, actually. - FF IV


**Spoiler alert: I don't own this! Square Enix does. **

**Anyway, I...have very little to say about this. It is purely Mythweaver's fault it exists, and it was just a random idea I came up with, and now it is here.**

* * *

It started out as a friendly wager; well, less friendly and more selfish, actually.

It was simple, really. Edge was sick of having to go to sleep for a few hours, wake up and watch the camp, and then go back to sleep. It was annoying, and even though he knew that everyone was doing the same thing, it still irritated him.

Then again, not everyone had to break up their sleep.

Rosa was allowed to sleep through the night whenever they stopped. The reasoning behind this was that she needed her rest because she was their healer and therefore their life-line.

Edge wondered if it had more to do with who was this group's leader then anything, but he was smart enough to not say anything out loud on the topic.

Besides, his idea would be fun, and fun was something that had been lacking since they landed on the moon.

"I purpose a bet,"

No one seemed thrilled by his speaking up at first. This was to be expected.

There were not, however, any objections so he continued.

"I say the person who kills the most monsters today gets to sleep through the night and not have to watch the camp."

He had fully expected his idea to be shot down the first couple times he suggested it, but this time he was pleasantly surprised when Cecil paused to consider it.

"An interesting idea."

Edge waited for the mandatory protest, but one didn't come.

"I approve."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Really? You do?"

Cecil seemed to be insulted by the tone in which he phrased that, "Yes, you don't have to look that surprised about it…"

The man looked over at his friend, "Kain?"

"I have no objection."

Cecil smiled, "Then we have a wager."

Edge realized after a second that he seemed a little too excited by this idea, and even Kain, who was as dull as a statue, was acting pleased.

This would not only be fun, but possibly challenging as well.

* * *

"Lunar viruses do not count as more then one!" Cecil argued.

Edge frowned, "Why not? There are three of them,"

"But they're linked together. You kill one and they all die,"

The prince sighed loudly, "Fine, fine, they only count as one. I've still killed two more monsters then you,"

"And I've killed more then both of you," Kain retorted.

Oh, that would not do. It would be bad enough to lose this at all, but to lose to _Kain_? Unacceptable.

Thankfully there were still several hours to go before they stopped for a rest.

And those hours passed _slowly_.

It wasn't too long after the argument of the lunar viruses that they wandered into a cavern tucked out of the way and instantly regretted it.

The cave happened to be a nest of Ahrimans.

Of course, as dangerous as it was, it provided a great opportunity to get ahead in this wager.

"Hallowed father, come and assist thy daughter. Lord of all dragons and ruler of the skies, Bahamut I summon thee!"

And just as quickly as the winged beast swarmed, they were toasted by a healthy does of Mega Flare.

Everyone coughed and waved dust and ash away as the Eidolon retreated, leaving nothing in the cave of the monsters.

"Ninety seven."

They all turned to look at the summoner who stood at the mouth of the cave.

"Ninety seven?" Cecil questioned.

She smirked, "Yes, ninety seven monsters. Looks like I'm going to win this little bet."

The answer to this was obvious.

"Magic doesn't count,"

She frowned at Edge, and crossed her arms stubbornly, "It counted when you used it."

She, unfortunately, had him there.

Rydia's annoyed look turned slightly devious, "What's the matter? Afraid of a little friendly competition?"

Sadly, that was exactly what he as afraid of. One on one the summoner was hopeless as a fighter, but in large groups she could fry monsters with a wave of her hand.

This devolvement posed a severe problem.

* * *

"One hundred and eighty four…" Edge muttered, glaring at Rydia across the campfire. She sat brushing out her hair looking nauseatingly smug in her victory.

"We shouldn't feel too bad about losing to her," Cecil commented, although he too sounded disappointed.

"…I still feel like my thirty three is pathetic in comparison." Kain complained, leaning against the wall and also glaring at her.

Edge was at least comforted that he beat Kain by three monsters, not that it dulled the pain of losing much.

Rydia, still smiling, stood and glanced over at them, "I'm going to sleep, wake me up when it's time to leave tomorrow."

She and Rosa wandered off, the two of them chatting and giggling.

The three men shared a collective sigh of frustration.

* * *

The lock rattled, but didn't open and ultimately the arrow snapped in two.

Rosa sighed, "Well, I think we've established this chest is not opening,"

"There has to be something we haven't tried yet," Edge said, gesturing to it.

The white mage rolled her eyes, "Swords, arrows, magic, throwing it against the wall, trying to lock pick it…we've done it all, let's just keep going."

Cecil frowned, "We fought a dragon to get this, I'm not up to just leaving it here."

She shrugged, "I fail to see what else we can do."

"If anyone can get this stupid thing open, I say they get to take a night off of watches," Edge commented, half kidding.

"Another wager?" Kain asked, kicking the chest.

"Why not? It's not like we have anything better to do."

Rosa looked around after standing up, "Where's Rydia?"

They glanced around and found her examining what was left of the dragon, which didn't amount to much aside from a pile of bones.

She stood up and looked over at them, "You said we tried everything?" she asked.

"Everything I can think of," Cecil replied.

She smiled and held something up, "How about the key?"

There was a long pause.

"Dumb luck," Edge said, glaring at her.

She grinned, "No, smart luck. Honestly, did anyone think to look at the dragon's corpse?"

"No, who would?"

"I would," she retorted, bending down and unlatching the chest, "And it looks like I get to sleep again tonight."

* * *

The whole place shook as the dragon took a step.

"Another dragon?" Rosa said, sighing.

The sentiment was shared among the group, they were all sick of fighting giant beasts.

"New bet!" Edge called over the rattling walls, "First person to kill that thing gets to sleep tonight!"

With a quick glance at Rydia, he added, "And magic doesn't count!"

"If we actually survive this, I have no problem with such a bet," Kain called back, walking backwards to avoid being stepped on.

Yes, there was the always the problem of surviving, but that was a minor detail, Edge was still determined to actually win one of these wagers.

The dragon roared, and everyone winced from the noise, but they were used to it and a battle began.

Unlike the other dragons, however, this one grew tired of them and, instead of focusing on one at a time, decided to do something about all the pesky humans.

It roared again and stomped its foot into the ground, splinting the rock to pieces and causing the floor to roll like waves.

Everyone fell, weapons scattering across the now broken ground, leaving them all defenseless.

Scrambling out of the way of the dragon's still pounding feet, everyone made a dash for their weapons as the beast continued to hinder movement. A fire spell had little effect on him, but did slow him down enough where they had regained most of their weapons, if not their footing.

The dragon swung its head around, and, as luck would have it, decided to focus on Edge and Rydia.

"Typical," he muttered, keeping his eyes on the dragon while trying to locate his katanas. He was about to ask Rydia to pass him the closest, since it was next to her, but there wasn't time as the dragon lowered it's head to probably try and eat them.

With reflexes that were quite impressive, Rydia had the katana in hand and had position it so that the dragon actually impaled itself on the blade. She used the heel of her hand to drive it deeper into the thick skin, and then twisted the sword.

The dragon roared and reeled back, pulling itself free of the katana but promptly falling backwards and crashing into wall.

There was a pause, but it didn't get back up and the summoner stood, taking a quick look at the fallen beast before glancing over her shoulder, "Is everyone alright?"

There was a round of dumbfounded looks.

She just blinked innocently.

Everyone slowly got to their feet, mumbling that they were fine, while Rydia stood with one hand on her hip and the other still clutching her borrowed blade.

"Did you just kill that dragon?" Edge asked, not quite believing what he just saw.

She frowned at him, most likely insulted by the question. "You don't have to look so surprised,"

Surprised was not the word he would use.

More like completely and utterly _shocked,_ and impressed.

Edge had once mentioned that he would only marry someone who could beat him in a fight, and although he was sure that he could still outdo Rydia in a duel, she had just beat him in a wager and felled a _dragon_ with _his_ weapon.

The whole thing was, without a more elegant way to say it, _hot_.

"It was an Acrux Dracous Azurous." Rydia said in way of explanation.

"…A what?"

She blinked, "That's the type of dragon it was, I remember reading about them in the Feymarch. Their hearts are located on the opposite side of most creatures, and if they are struck there, they die instantly."

She suddenly handed him back his blade, "Sorry, it was the closest thing to use."

It took a second for any information to filter through his brain, "Oh, its fine…"

Rydia grinned as she passed it back to him, not letting go right away, "And thanks,"

"For what?"

The smile on her face grew, "For all these wagers. Three nights in a row of sleep for me," She winked as she finally released the weapon to him and brushed past on her way out of the cavern.

"Technically you used my weapon. That has to count for something!" he called after her.

She just laughed, "Sorry, better luck next time!"

"Like hell…" he muttered, decided there would be no more bets if the summoner got involved. The woman had the most incredible, and unfair, luck he had ever seen.

* * *

**Never bet against a summoner. I just find this an amusing idea since obviously Rydia is not the strongest character but really, she can wipe the screen clean with one move, so I wouldn't want to have her in a competition for monster killing.**

**Before someone asks, the dragons name is not Latin or really anything. It's called hitting random keys and throwing it 'drac' ;)**


End file.
